Chrno : Le nouveau contrat
by Kiyoi
Summary: Été 2005. Melina Chritopher retrouve une vieille montre et sa correspondante, Claire, débarque. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on touche aux choses qu'on ne devrait pas avoir ? Qui est ce petit garçon aux cheveux mauves qui ne parle pas un mot français ? Chap 4
1. Une française au Québec

**Titre:** Chrno: Le nouveau contrat

**Auteur:** Océane, avec la collaboration de Melina.

**Genre: **Général.

**Spoilers: **Les 8 tomes de Chrno Crusade. Je les ais pas tous lus, mais bon, c'est pas grave

**Rating: **G

**Résumé:** Été 2005.Lors d'une visite chez sa grande tante qui réside au Michigan, USA, Melina Christopher trouve une horloge antique dans le grenier de la maison. Elle décide de la conserver et la mettre dans ses bagages pour son retour chez elle, au Canada. Alors que Claire, sa correspondante française vient lui rendre visite pour quelques temps, Melina lui montre sa trouvaille qui réagit d'une façon anormale avec la jeune fille...Lors d'une promenade dans les rues de Montréal, elles rencontrent un mystérieux garçonnet habillé à l'ancienne et à la longue chevelure prune, incapable de prononcer un seul mot français mais parlant d'une certaine "clock of life" et d'un "new contract"....

Résumé made in Melina-san

Pitites explications d'avant lecture:

**Personnages : **

_Claire alias Kiyoi: _Héroïne. Jeune française de 15 ans qui va au Québec, en vacances chez son amie Melina. Pour le surnom _Kiyoi _c'est très simple à comprendre : Kiyoi veut dire clair, pur, limpide en japonais, donc, un peu le prénom Claire au Japon. Peu l'appellent ainsi, car ce surnom est réservé aux proches, et aux personnes chers à Claire. Cette subtilité est utile à connaître pour la suite de l'histoire.

_Melina : _Jeune québécoise de 19 ans qui invite Claire à venir chez elle pendant les vacances d'été. Elles se sont rencontrées sur le net.

_Chrno: _Arg! Ce serait un sacrilège de la présenter! Tous le monde ici connaît le pitit démon aux cheveux mauves magnifiquement beau Héros de l'histoire bien sur.

_Rosette: _Son rôle est secondaire, mais plutôt présente dans l'histoire, et elle reste importante, surtout pour la fin…

_Satella ou Stella : _Moi je l'appellerai Satella à cause de l'habitude. Elle n'est là que pour embêter Chrno et Claire

_Aion: _J'ai hésité à le mettre dans les persos, mais bon. Ennemi de Chrno.

_Mystérieuse femme dont on ne connaît pas le nom, même l'auteur: _Vu que pour l'instant, elle n'est pas très clair dans mon esprit, je vais éviter de la présenter maintenant, mais voilà, c'est juste pour dire qu'elle existe! Ennemi de tous les "gentils".

Si des passages vous paraissent trop obscures, envoyez moi un e-mail à 

**Note: **Bon, je suis la deuxième à publier une fic de Chrno, et, au nom de Melina-san et moi-même, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!!!!

**22 Juin 2005**

**Etats-Unis, Michigan.**

Melina s'étira longuement.

Depuis ce matin qu'elle rangeait le vieux et immense grenier de la villa de sa tante, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Melina Christopher, jeune canadienne de 19 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, pourtant d'un courage rare en ce monde, abandonna la si difficile tache qu'était cet horrible nettoyage du grenier.

De nouveau, elle s'étira.

Une lueur attira son attention.

Mais elle s'en désintéressa tout de suite.

"Melina!! Descends s'il te plait! "

Se levant avec lenteur, elle avança vers la porte, et elle revit la lueur.

Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la source de cette lumière.

Elle s'arrêta devant une caisse.

"Melina!!

-Oui, j'arrive!! Deux secondes!"

Elle s'accroupit en face de la caisse et commença à fouiller.

Un objet en tomba.

Avec précaution, elle ramassa la chose.

"Une montre ? Elle a l'air vieille… Et en plus elle est cassée… Mais… Je la trouve plutôt belle! Et puis, il y a une chaîne… Si j'arrive à la réparer peut-être que je…

-MELINA!!!!

-Arg! Je suis là…"

Et elle repartie en grognant, emportant avec elle l'objet abîmé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'entrée, Melina vit sa sœur ainsi que sa tante entourées de grosses valises qui l'attendaient.

"Hé bien! T'en as mis du temps! S'exclama sa grande sœur

-Moi que toi quand tu es dans la salle de bain si je ne m'abuse! Riposta la plus jeune

-Quoi ?! Mais je…

-Vous comptez continuer longtemps comme ça ?" demanda sa tante

Les deux gamines s'arrêtèrent, honteuses d'avoir eu un comportement aussi puéril à leurs âges.

Un ange passa.

Le klaxon d'une voiture les firent toutes sursautées.

La main sur le cœur, Melina respira un grand coup pour se ressaisir.

"Allez! Prends tes affaires, on y va!

-Oui oui. J'arrive."

S'emparant de ses bagages, la jeune canadienne courut vers la voiture, s'y engouffra à la suite de sa sœur, et lorsqu'elle claqua la portière, la voiture démarra, et elle eut juste le temps de faire un rapide geste de la main à sa tante avant qu'elle ne la perde de vue.

**Une semaine plus tard**

**France, Normandie.**

"Maman !!!!

-Oui ?

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es allée réserver ma place d'avion ?!!!!

-Oui Claire! Va ranger ta chambre tiens! Je veux que ce soit fait avant que tu partes!!

-Oh noooooon!

-Fais le!

-Mais maman…

-Tout de suite! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

-Oui maman…"

Claire remonta dans sa chambre, déprimée.

Mais un son lui remonta le morale.

"Quelqu'un s'est connecté!!"

Elle courut vers l'ordinateur.

"C'est Melina-san !!!! Yeeeeeees!!!"

_Salut !! Ca va ?_

La réponse vint presque automatiquement.

_La forme! Et toi ? Tu as ton billet d'avion ?_

_Oui, ma mère a réservé. Tout est OK !_

_Ahlala… Plus que 5 jours! _

_Je suis d'un trop pressée!_

_Tu parles! Je suis comme toi _

"Claire!!!!!

-Quoi ?"

_Et sinon, t'as compétition d'hier ?_

"Va donner à manger aux chats!"

"D'accord! Juste deux secondes!"

_Attends, je reviens. _

_Ok_

Claire descendit les escaliers à toutes vitesses, et courut vers la cuisine et versa rapidement des croquettes dans les gamelles de ses deux chats.

Elle remonta le plus rapidement possible, en prenant au passage des vêtements que sa mère venait de repasser.

_Me revoilà!_

_Pour la compèt', c'était super! J'ai fait 481 ! Je suis contente! Et toi quoi de neuf ? _

_Moi, j'ai trouvé un truc super dans le grenier de ma tante! Je te le montrerai quand tu viendras! Là je dois manger!_

_Bisous!_

_Big Kiss!_

Et elle se déconnecta.

"Hum… Je me demande ce qu'elle veut me montrer…

-CLAIRE!! TA CHAMBRE !!

-Oui oui !!!"

Et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce à ranger.

**…**

**5 jours plus tard,**

**Canada, Montréal.**

Melina soupira fortement.

"L'avion est en retard!

-Tous les avions sont en retard." Ricana sa sœur

Melina bougonna un peu. Mais elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom.

"MELINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SANNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!! JE SUIS LA !!!!!!!"

Une jeune fille de 15 ans arriva en courant vers elle, ballottant sa valise dans tous les sens. Elle était grande, un peu enveloppée, avait la peau mate, des cheveux ténébreux dont on ne devinait pas la couleur exacte, et des yeux marrons foncés. Elle était habillée avec une jupe longueur genoux couleur prune, des bottes noirs cirées, un T-Shirt à manches longues mauve, et tenait dans son bras libre un manteau noir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la québécoise, Claire la prit avec joie dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement contente d'être là! On va bien s'amuser, pas vrai ?

-Kiyoi-chan… (surnom, Claire en japonais)

-Oui ? Ah! Tu veux savoir combien j'ai …

-TU M'AS PRESQUE TUEE !!! fit-elle semblant de s'énerver

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Désolé!! "

Melina soupira, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était contente de l'avoir avec elle pour toutes les vacances.

"En tout cas, maintenant, ON VA S'ECLATER!!!"

Tous le monde se tournèrent vers Claire qui sautillait sur place.

"Heu… Kiyoi-chan… Tous le monde nous regarde…

-Ah! Désolé…

-Pas grave. Bon, je te présente ma sœur, elle s'appelle Patricia et elle a 22 ans.

-Ah oui! Tu m'en avais parlée! Ravi de vous rencontrer!

-Ne me vouvoie pas! Je me sens plus vieille que je ne le suis sinon!

-Ah! D'accord.

-Vous venez ?

-Oui! " dirent-elles avec une parfait synchronisation

**…**

**Quelques temps plus tard,**

**Chez Melina**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer les trois jeunes filles.

"Wouah! C'est génial ici !!

-Bienvenue chez nous! Allez, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ma chambre."

S'emparant de son sac, Claire monta les escaliers rapidement, et suivit Melina jusqu'à sa chambre.

C'était une grande pièce aux mûrs bleus pâles et au sol en parquet. Il y avait un lit collé contre le mur, et aux pieds de celui-ci un bureau qui lui était surmonté d'une fenêtre. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait qu'un autre bureau, plus petit couvert de bibelots et autres trucs.

Par terre avait été installé un matelas pour que Claire puisse dormir.

Claire s'assit sur le lit, le visage songeur.

"Dis. Tu voulais pas me parler de quelque chose par hasard ?

-Moi ? Heu non… Ah si! Attends."

Melina se dirigea vers son bureau et fouilla dans le tiroir du haut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit un objet, victorieuse.

"C'est quoi ?

-Ca, ma chère, c'est une montre. Une montre que j'ai trouvé casser, et que j'ai réparé! Les composants étaient bizarres, mais je n'ai pas eu trop à y toucher. J'ai surtout changé le verre de devant car il était cassé, et replacé les aiguilles qui étaient tombées. J'ai remis la chaîne à neuf, ainsi que le métal de la montre.

-Oh… Elle est belle… Je peux ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

Melina acquiesça et lui donna. Elle savait que cet objet plairait à Claire qui aimait tout ce qui était ancien.

La jeune lycéenne fit tournée la montre entre ses doigts. Soudain, elle sentit une petite décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps. Elle vit brièvement l'image d'une jeune fille blonde de 16-17 ans.

Surprise, elle lâcha l'objet.

Melina la regarda, perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant l'objet

-Rien. Absolument rien… "

Melina fronça des sourcils. Claire semblait bien pâle tout d'un coup.

Mais elle ne chercha pas.

Si Claire ne parlait pas, mieux ne valait pas insister.

**Bien, j'espère que ce début vous a plu! Pas très parlant sur la suite de l'histoire, et Chrno n'est pas encore là, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder! ;)**

OcEaNe alias Kiyoi-chan

Et

MeLiNa-chan !


	2. Un adorable petit garçon

**Titre: **Chrno : Le nouveau contrat

**Auteur : **Océane ou Kiyoi et Melina (QuebecMel)

**Genre: **G

**Rating: **G

**Spoilers:** Les 8 tomes de Chrno Crusade. 

**Disclamer (je l'ai oublié dans le 1er chapitre, dsl!) : **Tout est à Melina et moi sauf tout ce qui est sur Chrno et son histoire !

**Personnages : **

_Claire alias Kiyoi: _Héroïne. Jeune française de 15 ans qui va au Québec, en vacances chez son amie Melina. Pour le surnom _Kiyoi _c'est très simple à comprendre : Kiyoi veut dire clair, pur, limpide en japonais, donc, un peu le prénom Claire au Japon. Peu l'appellent ainsi, car ce surnom est réservé aux proches, et aux personnes chers à Claire. Cette subtilité est utile à connaître pour la suite de l'histoire.

_Melina : _Jeune québécoise de 19 ans qui invite Claire à venir chez elle pendant les vacances d'été. Elles se sont rencontrées sur le net.

_Chrno: _Arg! Ce serait un sacrilège de la présenter! Tous le monde ici connaît le pitit démon aux cheveux mauves magnifiquement beau Héros de l'histoire bien sur.

_Rosette: _Son rôle est secondaire, mais plutôt présente dans l'histoire, et elle reste importante, surtout pour la fin…

_Satella ou Stella : _Moi je l'appellerai Satella à cause de l'habitude. Elle n'est là que pour embêter Chrno et Claire

_Aion: _J'ai hésité à le mettre dans les persos tellement il est pas important, mais bon. Ennemi de Chrno.

_Mystérieuse femme dont on ne connaît pas le nom, même l'auteur: _Vu que pour l'instant, elle n'est pas très clair dans mon esprit, je vais éviter de la présenter maintenant, mais voilà, c'est juste pour dire qu'elle existe! Ennemie de tous les "gentils".

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Été 2005.Lors d'une visite chez sa grande tante qui réside au Michigan, USA, Melina Christopher trouve une horloge antique dans le grenier de la maison. Elle décide de la conserver et la mettre dans ses bagages pour son retour chez elle, au Canada. Alors que Claire, sa correspondante française vient lui rendre visite pour quelques temps, Melina lui montre sa trouvaille qui réagit d'une façon anormale avec la jeune fille...Lors d'une promenade dans les rues de Montréal, elles rencontrent un mystérieux garçonnet habillé à l'ancienne et à la longue chevelure prune, incapable de prononcer un seul mot français mais parlant d'une certaine "clock of life" et d'un "new contract".... (Résumé made by Melina)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Melina Christopher trouve un vieille montre chez sa tante, et décide de la remettre en état. Sa correspondante, Claire surnommée Kiyoi, arrive et lorsqu'elle approche la montre, commence à avoir d'étranges visions. Elle reste perturbée, et ne sait ce qu'elle doit faire…

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**7 Juillet 2005**

**Québec, Chez Melina.**

"Wouaaaaah !! Ce film était génial! J'ai adoré! J'irai le revoir dès qu'il sort en France!

-Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé! Bon! Moi je vais commander de la pizza! Tu m'attends dans la chambre ?

-Ok !"

Claire monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas cessé de s'amuser avec Melina qui l'emmenait dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables.

S'étirant, le regard de Claire s'arrêta sur la montre.

Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait plus retouché à la montre, de peur d'avoir de nouvelles visions.

Pourtant. Pourtant… Elle se sentait attirer par l'objet.

"Ne pas y toucher, ne pas y toucher, ne pas y tou… Arg!"

N'y tenant plus, elle s'empara de la montre, la mit autour de son cou.

Une énorme migraine la prit tandis que de nombreuses images s'infiltrait dans son cerveau.

Voulant à tous prix arrêter cela, elle descella l'objet, sans le vouloir.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!"

Son cœur s'affola tandis qu'elle sentait la vie s'échappée de son corps.

La douleur lancinante la cloua au sol.

"AHHHH!! Pitié!!!! Arrêtez ça !!!! Nooooooon!!! Je ne veux pas mourir!!!"

Melina entra alors brusquement dans la pièce, affolée.

"Kiyoi !!!! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que… La montre!!!"

Elle se précipita sur elle, et enleva la montre du cou de la "mourante".

La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, le sceau se referma, et Claire s'évanouit.

**#…#**

"Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est bizarre tout de même! On ne tombe pas dans les pommes comme ça!

-Elle criait de douleur quand je suis arrivée. Ca doit être à cause de…

-De quoi ?

-Rien, laisse tomber…"

Claire sentit ses oreilles bourdonnés, et sa tête se prendre pour une caisse de résonance.

"Aïeeeeeeuhhhh… Ma tête…

-Claire!!

-Non… Pitié, pas si fort… chuchota cette dernière

-Ah oui, désolé, ça va ?

-Oui oui… Juste un peu dans les choux…

-On a faillit t'emmené à l'hosto…

-T'as bien fait de pas m'y emmener… Je vais très bien. Juste fati…"

Et elle s'endormit.

**#…#**

**3 jours plus tard**

**Québec, Montréal**

Elles marchaient, tranquillement, sans bruit.

Autour du cou de l'une, une montre. Elle paraissait préoccupée

L'autre semblait soucieuse.

Mais elles ne disaient rien.

Elles passaient devant les magasins, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour voir si rien ne les intéressaient.

L'une s'arrêta devant une vitrine, puis, après avoir longuement hésité, entra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, un petit paquet.

Melina brisa le silence.

"C'est quoi ?

-Une nouvelle montre. Mon ancien ne marche plus.

-Mais et… LA montre ?

-Elle indique l'heure bizarrement, et je ne peux pas la régler.

-Ah…"

Et elles se turent de nouveau.

L'atmosphère était lourd.

Chacune attendant la réplique de l'autre.

Mais aucune ne se décidait.

Elles marchèrent de nouveau, les magasins défilant les uns après les autres.

Vêtements, librairie, fast-food, hypermarché etc…

Mais elles ne s'arrêtaient plus.

Puis, enfin, Melina se décida.

"Tu ne devrais plus la mettre! C'est dangereux! Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurait pas réparée! Je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau blesser. Et… Tu m'écoutes ?!"

Non, Claire ne l'écoutait pas.

Son paquet était tombé à terre, et maintenant, elle regardait l'autre côté de la rue, perturbée.

"Je… Je… Je le connais… Je crois…"

Son cœur s'affola, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

"Kiyoi-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle leva la main vers la silhouette.

Un pas.

Un deuxième, plus rapide.

Les autres pas qui suivent. Elle court.

Elle court désespérément attirer par quelque chose.

"Kiyoi!!!! Attends!! Attention! Oh c'est pas vrai… "

Elle ne faisait pas attention aux voitures.

Juste à celui après qui elle courait.

Mais, au bout de cinq minutes elle s'arrêta.

Melina, en arrivant près d'elle eut un moment d'hallucination : devant elle, il n'y avait plus Claire, mais une jeune fille blonde qui regardait de ses grands yeux bleus un point sur l'horizon.

Cela ne dura pas plus d'un millième de seconde.

Melina se gifla mentalement, et se posta devant Claire.

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

-Je… Non… Oublies, ce n'est rien…

-J'en ai marre! Depuis quelques temps, tu me dis d'oublier tout, tu fais des trucs bizarre, et pour finir, j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère pour toi !

-Je suis désolée…"

Un ange passa.

"Bon! Et si on rentrait ?!!" reprit Claire en souriant

Elle prit son amie par le bras, et l'entraîna en courant dans les rues de Montréal.

Mais Claire s'arrêta brusquement.

"Mon paquet!!!!"

Elle fit demi-tour illico presto, Melina sur ses talons, qui commençait d'ailleurs à se demander jusqu'où allait l'endurance de la jeune fille.

Elle courait sans faire attention, priant pour personne ne l'ait ramassé.

Mais soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un et chuta sur lui.

"Aïe aïe aïe!!!! Oh vous allez bien ?!"

Elle se releva.

"Yes… I'm fine… And you ?

-Kiyoi-chan! Mais attends moi bon sang!

-It's good! Thanks."

Claire parlait d'une voix peu sûr. Son anglais était très limité.

Mais, elle remarqua quelque chose dans les bras du jeune garçon qui lui faisait face.

"Mon paquet!!!

-What ?

-Oh, excuse me but it's my… my…

-Is it yours ?

-Yes!"

Le garcon lui sourit.

Il était beau.

Très beau.

Sa peau, parfaite, semblait avoir été sculpté. On aurait dit de la porcelaine. Des traits délicats, une peau lisse sans imperfection. Des beaux couleur rubis qui, bien que triste, étaient d'une douleur et d'une chaleur agréable. Des cheveux, très longs, d'une couleur prune, lui descendaient bas dans le dos.

On ne pouvait distinguer ses vêtements qui étaient cachés par un poncho beige.

Melina lui donnait 10 ans.

Claire quand elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Le visage du garçon se figea.

Il devint très pâle.

On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

"The… The Clock of Life !!! It's impossible!" s'écria-t-il en pointant la montre du doigt

Il regarda Claire droit dans les yeux.

Elle frissonna en voyant les pupilles complètement rétractées du jeune garçon.

"It's you ! It's you who have woken me up!

-Quoi ? Sorry, but I don't understand, I…

-Why ?! WHY ?!!"

Le garçon pleurait en tapant du pied par terre.

Claire et Melina ne comprenaient pas sa réaction.

Connaissait-il la montre ?

"Excuse me. Where are your parents ?

-I don't have parents! I never have parents!!!!"

Il s'effondra au sol. Il commença à frapper du poing par terre en répétant "Why ?! Why ?!", pleurant toujours de toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Tout les passants se retournaient sur leur passage, regardant le petit garçon qui frappait le bitume d'un poing rageur.

Finalement, quelques minutes passées, il fatigua, et tomba, épuisé sur le trottoir.

Claire s'affola, le prit dans ses bras, et avec Melina, prit le chemin du retour chez cette dernière.

**#…#**

**Quelques heures plus tard**

**Québec, Chez Melina.**

"On aurait peut être dû l'emmener à l'hôpital…

-J'y ai pensé, mais il n'a fait que s'évanouir. Et puis, il n'a pas de parents. Il se serait fait mettre dans un orphelinat.

-De toutes manières, il va y aller.

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Tout simplement parce qu'on a pas le droit de garder un enfant quand on a 19 ans, qu'on est seule avec une fille de 15 ans.

-Dis comme ça, on dirait que je suis ton enfant!

-Rêve. Mais il sera sans doute recherché comme enfant disparu, et si les policiers le retrouvent chez moi, on va me prendre pour une kidnappeuse !

-Where am I ?" murmura le petit garcon

Les deux jeunes filles arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers lui.

"Are you ok ?

-Yes… But where… The Clock!!!"

Il se releva brutalement, vira sa couverture sur le côté, et voulut s'en aller, mais une main le retint fortement.

"Who are you ?" demanda Melina

Il les regarda toutes les deux, perdu. Mais autour du cou de Claire, il remarqua la montre.

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

"Do you speak french ? demanda désespérément Claire

-Oui, un peu."

Les yeux de Claire s'illuminèrent.

"Je suis sauvée! Merci!!! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant le garçonnet dans ses bras

-Claire, évite de le tuer s'il te plait.

-Oui chef! Lança-t-elle sarcastiquement à Melina

-Bien. Toi. Reprit-elle ne se tournant vers l'enfant, Quel est ton nom ?

-Chrno.

-Bien Chrno. D'où viens-tu ?

-Bonne question.

-Heu… Quel âge as-tu ?

-Eh bien…"

Il sembla hésiter, avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

"12 ans."

Puis il se tourna vers Claire qui écoutait l'interrogatoire d'une oreille attentive.

"Détruis l'Horloge. Je veux pas d'un new contract.

-New contract ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Tu as activé l'Horloge, et tu m'as réveillé par la même occasion. Mais je veux pas que tu perdes your life en devenant un Contractant.

-Ma vie ? L'Horloge ? Contractant ?"

Chrno regarda la jeune fille perdue.

Il soupira.

"Oublie. Mais ne touche plus à la montre."

Claire trembla au souvenir du sceau brisé.

Non, elle ne comptait pas retoucher à la montre.

Mais elle la gardait.

"Il faut que nous appelions la police pour signaler ta disparition.

-Ca ne servira à rien. Je n'existe pas dans leurs archives.

-Hein ?! C'est vrai ?!

-Oui. Car je n'ai jamais été dans un orphelinat, je n'ai pas de famille, et je n'ai pas été déclaré à la mairie. Donc je n'existe pas.

-Oh je vois."

Claire semblait le croire.

Mais Melina le regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

Il ne préféra pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

"What are your names ?

-Nous ? Eh bien je m'appelle Claire, et voici Melina.

-Tu peux rester ici si tu le désire Chrno." Déclara Melina

Chrno la regarda perplexe.

"Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de la place. Et puis en ce moment, il n'y a personne à la maison. Sauf ma sœur, mais là elle doit dormir chez sa copine pendant une semaine.

-Oui et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit!!!!"

La réplique de Claire laissa place à un silence de mort.

"Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?"

Puis, sans prévenir, Chrno éclata de rire.

Aucune des deux ne comprenaient, mais elles se laissèrent contaminer, et rirent avec lui.

**Voilà! Chrno est là, et l'histoire commence à prendre forme! ****Reviewer****! Ca ne fait de mal à personne **

**A plus dans le prochain chapitre!!**

**Kiyoi-chan**

**Et**

**Melina-chan.**


	3. Un horrible doute

**Titre: **Chrno : Le nouveau contrat

**Auteur : **Océane ou Kiyoi et Melina (QuebecMel)

**Genre: **G

**Rating: **G

**Spoilers:** Les 8 tomes de Chrno Crusade.

**Disclamer : **Tous les perso de Chrno Crusade sont à Daisuke MORIYAMA, tandis que le reste des perso et l'histoire sont à moi et Melina. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire, juste du plaisir.

**Personnages : **

_Claire alias Kiyoi: _Héroïne. Jeune française de 15 ans qui va au Québec, en vacances chez son amie Melina. Sinon je pense que maintenant vous comprenez le surnom ?

_Melina : _Jeune québécoise de 19 ans qui invite Claire à venir chez elle pendant les vacances d'été. Elles se sont rencontrées sur le net.

_Chrno: _Arg! Ce serait un sacrilège de le présenter! Tous le monde ici connaît le pitit démon aux cheveux mauves magnifiquement beau Héros de l'histoire bien sur.

_Rosette: _Son rôle est secondaire, mais plutôt présente dans l'histoire, et elle reste importante, surtout pour la fin…

_Satella ou Stella : _Moi je l'appellerai Satella à cause de l'habitude. Elle n'est là que pour embêter Chrno et Claire

_Aion: _J'ai hésité à le mettre dans les persos tellement il est pas important, mais bon. Ennemi de Chrno.

_Mystérieuse femme dont on ne connaît pas le nom, même l'auteur: _Vu que pour l'instant, elle n'est pas très clair dans mon esprit, je vais éviter de la présenter maintenant, mais voilà, c'est juste pour dire qu'elle existe! Ennemie de tous les "gentils".

_Sheda : _Je l'ai oublié!!! Maudit sois-je! Vous savez c'est la démone savante très drôle avec des oreilles et une queue de chat.

_Les autres Pêcheurs: _Les pseudo méchants. Pas très important pour cette histoire, mais ils restent des personnages à part entière.

**Symboles et polices utilisés:**

_Italique _: Les pensées.

**Gras : **Les changements de points de vue, que j'utilise très peu (en tout cas pas pour l'instant).

Souligné : Les mots mis en valeur.

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Été 2005.Lors d'une visite chez sa grande tante qui réside au Michigan, USA, Melina Christopher trouve une horloge antique dans le grenier de la maison. Elle décide de la conserver et la mettre dans ses bagages pour son retour chez elle, au Canada. Alors que Claire, sa correspondante française vient lui rendre visite pour quelques temps, Melina lui montre sa trouvaille qui réagit d'une façon anormale avec la jeune fille...Lors d'une promenade dans les rues de Montréal, elles rencontrent un mystérieux garçonnet habillé à l'ancienne et à la longue chevelure prune, incapable de prononcer un seul mot français mais parlant d'une certaine "clock of life" et d'un "new contract"....

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Claire et Melina ont rencontré le pitit garçon tout mimi nommé Chrno qui semble caché quelque chose. Il connaît la montre, parle d'un "new contract", d'un "Contractant" et perdre sa vie… enfin bref, Claire et Melina n'y comprennent rien, mais le point positif, c'est que l'enfant parle français (ouf pour moi j'en ai marre de devoir écrire des répliques en anglais). Claire fait une connerie en ouvrant la montre, mais elle ne sait pas encore laquelle. Mais le mystère d'aujourd'hui est, qui est cet étrange petit garçon aux yeux rouges, aux cheveux violets et aux oreilles bizarres ?

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer après ! ;)**

**15 Juillet 2005**

**Québec, Chez Melina.**

Claire finit de boutonner la veste de son pyjama, avant de se glisser dans les couvertures.

Aujourd'hui, elle dormait dans la chambre de Patricia, tandis que Chrno avait eu son lit.

Claire aurait trouvé plus simple de le mettre dans la chambre de Patricia pour qu'elle puisse garder son lit, mais Melina avait ordonné cela, et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

La jeune fille se retourna dans ses couvertures.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Enervée de ne pas pourvoir dormir en paix, elle se releva et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Elle entendit du bruit.

Inquiète, elle s'empara d'une chaise à un pied, et avança doucement jusque dans la cuisine.

Elle observa quelques instants la silhouette qui était assise avant de passer à l'attaque.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!"cria-t-elle silencieusement

L'intrus se retourna, surpris, s'empara de la chaise, et mis la lycéenne à terre.

"Claire!

-Chrno!"

Les deux se regardèrent stupéfaits pendant quelques secondes, avant que Chrno ne se rende compte qu'il était à cheval sur elle.

Le teint devenu rouge pivoine, Chrno se dégagea et aida Claire à se relever, et cette dernière semblait aussi tomate que lui.

"Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendue prendre un verre d'eau.

-Ah… Moi aussi…"

Tout deux restèrent silencieux, gênés.

Chrno se dirigea alors vers le placard, sorti un verre et le rempli d'eau.

Claire regarda Chrno avec curiosité, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Elle fut donc étonnée lorsqu'il lui tendit le verre d'eau avec un grand sourire.

"M… Merci Chrno…"

Elle but à grandes gorgées.

Son verre finit, elle le posa et attendit quelques minutes avant de remonter.

Quelques marches plus tard, elle se retourna et dit à Chrno :

"Bonne nuit Chrno. A demain.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Claire."

Elle tourna les talons rapidement et monta dans sa chambre en courant, la face aussi rouge que les magnifiques iris de Chrno.

Chrno était si beau, si gentil.

Comment un garçon aussi parfait pouvait-il exister ?

Claire avait l'impression que la nature humaine lui échappait sérieusement.

Elle entra, et la fatigue étant apparu, elle se coucha et s'endormit directement.

**#…#**

Lorsque Claire ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, s'était qu'il n'y avait rien à remarquer.

Il faisait noir, et elle se sentait perdue.

"Où suis-je ?"

Elle pivota sur elle-même, cherchant une source de lumière.

"Ouh ouuuuuh!! Y a quelqu'un ?! Ouh ouuuuuuuh!!!!"

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"S'il vous plait! Répondez moi!!!"

Alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait s'effondrer, une lumière apparut enfin.

Cette lumière provenait de la montre qui pendait de son cou.

"La montre ? Mais comment ça se fait ?"

Elle crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit un nuage opaque sortir de la montre et prendre une forme à peu près humaine.

"Aaaaaah!!!!! T'es qui toi ?!!!

-Eh! Tu pourrais me parler plus gentiment!!!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et pourquoi t'es toute blanche, hein ?!

-C'est parce que je suis morte, patate!"

Claire voulut répliquer, quand elle saisit les paroles de la fille qui lui faisait face.

"Hein ??!! T'es un fantôme ?

-Ouais.

-Un vrai de vrai ?

-Mais ouais! S'impatienta le fantôme

-Ouaaaaaaaaah!!! C'est trop génial!!! Tu t'appelles comment ? Et tu es morte comment ? Assassinée par un fou furieux après une lutte difficile ?????!!

-Heu… Je pense que t'as lu trop de livres… dit-elle avec une grimace, Sinon, je m'appelle Rosette! Rosette Christopher.

-Christopher ???!!! Mais c'est le nom de Melina ça !

-Oui c'est normal c'est ma petite petite nièce.

-Nonnnnnn ?

-Siiii.

-Et pourquoi t'es là ?"

Rosette ne répondit pas.

Elle disparut.

Et la lumière disparut avec elle.

"Hé!!!! Reviens!!! J'aime pas être toute seule dans le noir en plus!!!!"

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle s'assit par terre en pleurant légèrement.

"Melina… Rosette… Maman… Papa… Chr… Chrno…"

Au moment où elle prononçait le nom du petit garçon, une faible lueur apparut au loin devant elle.

Etant son dernier espoir, elle suivit la route qui menait vers elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle aurait préféré rester dans le noir.

Elle marchait à présent sur des cadavres de créatures qu'elle supposa être des démons.

S'avançant avec dégoût parmi les morts, elle se sentit pas la présence derrière elle.

Mais alors, quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement. Elle se débattit férocement, mais la poigne griffue de son adversaire était trop puissante.

Il l'immobilisa rapidement, et bientôt, elle sentit son souffle dans son cou.

Elle hurla quand elle sentit des crocs acérés s'enfoncés profondément dans sa gorge.

Elle le repoussa violemment, une main tenant son cou blessé.

En face d'elle, Chrno, un air triste sur le visage, le fixait avec regrets.

Le petit garçon alors se transforma en un démon terrifiant.

"Il a tué une centaine de ses semblables."

Claire hurla.

"Il a trahit ses amis."

Elle pleura.

"Et il a détruit celles qui l'aimaient."

Le sang chaude qui coulait en abondance de son cou la dégoûtait pareillement au monstre qui lui faisait face.

Non, ça ne pouvait être Chrno. Pitié pas lui, pas le gentil et adorable Chrno…

Celui-ci s'avança et…

**…**

Melina se réveilla en sursaut.

Quelqu'un venait d'hurler.

"Encore ?! C'est pas vrai! Kiyoi-chan!!!!"

Elle sortit en courant, et dans le couloir elle rencontra Chrno qui, lui aussi alerté par les cris, avait accouru en haut.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec violence et chercha rapidement Claire du regard.

Elle s'arrêta, choquée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Chrno arriva à son tour et alluma la lumière.

La scène semblait encore plus effroyable.

Claire se tenait dans un coin de la pièce les mains entourant ses jambes repliées.

"Nonpitiéjevousensuppliepasluinemefaispasdemalcenestpaspossible…"

Elle marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles tout en tremblant, paralysée par une peur invisible aux yeux des deux spectateurs impuissants.

Chrno, ne pouvant supporter cette vue s'avança vers elle pour la consoler. Mais il se sentit marcher dans quelque chose de poisseux et de glissant.

Il baissa les yeux, et vit que le sol était recouvert de taches de sang frais.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Claire, il remarqua que le pyjama de celle-ci était taché de sang aussi.

L'origine de tout cela était une plaie béante au cou de la jeune fille qui ne semblait nullement lui faire mal.

Les pupilles de Chrno se rétractèrent.

Jamais, non jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer voir une chose pareille chez une jeune fille de 14 ans.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Elle releva des yeux terrifiés et fous et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le repoussa en hurlant des cris plaintifs de terreur.

"Non!! Ne m'approche pas!! Ne m'approche pas!!! Monstre!!!!!"

Elle hurlait à présent à s'en casser la voix.

Chrno était paralysé. Son cerveau était tellement engourdit qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Plus rien ne lui parvenait. Il n'entendait plus rien à par les cris de Claire.

Monstre.

Oui, il était un monstre.

Ses jambes ne purent le tenir, et il s'effondra sur ses genoux, le visage décomposé.

C'était de sa faute.

Encore de sa faute.

Il n'attirait que le malheur autour de lui.

Jamais il n'aurait voulut voir cette expression sur le visage de Claire.

Melina vit Chrno tomber à terre, pâle comme un mort.

Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas le sens des paroles de Claire, elle savait qu'elles avaient détruites le petit garçon.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, et revint s'occuper de Claire.

Elle s'était endormie.

Melina nettoya la blessure, mit un bandage, changea son amie et la porta jusqu'à son lit en attendant que celui de Claire soit nettoyé.

Elle revint de nouveau dans la pièce, cette fois armée d'une serpillière.

Elle passa le reste de sa nuit à nettoyer la chambre.

**#…#**

**Le lendemain midi,**

**Québec, Chez Melina.**

"Je pense qu'un peu de sommeil ne vous fera aucun mal Mademoiselle Rieuneau.

-Je le pense aussi à vrai dire."

Le médecin sourit chaleureusement et sortit du salon en compagnie de Melina pour payer la consultation.

"Merci. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Melle Christopher."

La porte se referma doucement derrière l'homme, et Melina était de retour au chevet de Claire.

"Kiyoi, c'est malin! Maintenant te voilà cloué au lit pour au moins quelques jours. Et pendant ce temps là je fait quoi moi ?! Je te surveille!

-Désolé Melina."

Le lendemain, Claire s'était réveillée avec une forte fièvre et des nausées.

Melina, inquiète avait appelé un ami qui était médecin pour l'ausculter.

Le diagnostique était une simple grippe.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi, il faut que j'aille te chercher des médocs! En attendant, je te laisse sous la surveillance de quelqu'un de confiance.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… Tu verras quand il viendra."

La jeune adulte se leva, fit une petite bise à la grande malade et sortit de la maison faire les courses en pharmacie.

Un moment après, quelqu'un entra à son tour.

Les yeux de Claire s'agrandir d'horreur.

Chrno.

Elle n'eut pas la force de s'enfuir lorsque celui-ci se posta sans un mot près d'elle.

Pendant une heure, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Claire s'était changée en pierre, tandis que Chrno brouillait du noir.

"Tu me hais ?"

La question surpris Claire qui ne s'y attendait pas.

"Non."

La réponse étonna autant Chrno que Claire lors de la question.

"Alors pourquoi ?"

Elle prit son temps pour trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

"Tu me fais peur."

Et ils se turent à nouveau.

Une autre heure passa ainsi, et Melina ne rentrait toujours pas.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as pas manger ce midi.

-Es-tu vraiment un démon Chrno ?"

**Me haïssez-vous ?**

**Je sais je suis cruelle, mais c'est ça ou vous attendez des mois avant d'avoir la suite! **

**Biz! Et bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Cadeau du papa noël!! ;)**

**Bonnes Fêtes!**

**Kiyoi-chan et Melina-chan vous souhaitent un joyeux noël, une bonne année et une bonne santé! Lol **


	4. Donner la vérité

**Titre: **Chrno : Le nouveau contrat

**Auteur : **Océane ou Kiyoi et Melina (QuebecMel)

**Genre: **G

**Rating: **G

**Spoilers:** Les 8 tomes de Chrno Crusade.

**Disclamer : **Tous les perso de Chrno Crusade sont à Daisuke MORIYAMA, tandis que le reste des perso et l'histoire sont à moi et Melina. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire, juste du plaisir.

**Personnages : **

_Claire alias Kiyoi: _Héroïne. Jeune française de 15 ans qui va au Québec, en vacances chez son amie Melina. Sinon je pense que maintenant vous comprenez le surnom ?

_Melina : _Jeune québécoise de 19 ans qui invite Claire à venir chez elle pendant les vacances d'été. Elles se sont rencontrées sur le net.

_Chrno: _Arg! Ce serait un sacrilège de le présenter! Tous le monde ici connaît le pitit démon aux cheveux mauves magnifiquement beau Héros de l'histoire bien sur.

_Rosette: _Son rôle est secondaire, mais plutôt présente dans l'histoire, et elle reste importante, surtout pour la fin…

_Satella ou Stella : _Moi je l'appellerai Satella à cause de l'habitude. Elle n'est là que pour embêter Chrno et Claire

_Aion: _J'ai hésité à le mettre dans les persos tellement il est pas important, mais bon. Ennemi de Chrno.

_Mystérieuse femme dont on ne connaît pas le nom, même l'auteur: _Vu que pour l'instant, elle n'est pas très clair dans mon esprit, je vais éviter de la présenter maintenant, mais voilà, c'est juste pour dire qu'elle existe! Ennemie de tous les "gentils".

_Sheda : _Je l'ai oublié! Maudit sois-je! Vous savez c'est la démone savante très drôle avec des oreilles et une queue de chat.

_Les autres Pêcheurs: _Les pseudo méchants. Pas très important pour cette histoire, mais ils restent des personnages à part entière.

**Symboles et polices utilisés:**

_Italique _: Les pensées. (ainsi que les paroles de Rosette)

_/Italique entre barres/ _: Les discussions via Internet

**Gras : **Les changements de points de vue, que j'utilise très peu (en tout cas pas pour l'instant), ainsi que les repères spatio-temporels.

Souligné : Les mots mis en valeur.

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Été 2005.Lors d'une visite chez sa grande tante qui réside au Michigan, USA, Melina Christopher trouve une horloge antique dans le grenier de la maison. Elle décide de la conserver et la mettre dans ses bagages pour son retour chez elle, au Canada. Alors que Claire, sa correspondante française vient lui rendre visite pour quelques temps, Melina lui montre sa trouvaille qui réagit d'une façon anormale avec la jeune fille...Lors d'une promenade dans les rues de Montréal, elles rencontrent un mystérieux garçonnet habillé à l'ancienne et à la longue chevelure prune, incapable de prononcer un seul mot français mais parlant d'une certaine "clock of life" et d'un "new contract"...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Claire n'arrive pas à dormir, elle descend donc à l'étage inférieur, pour y rencontrer Chrno à qui elle à faillit faire un œil au beurre noir. Après une très rapide discussion, elle remonte dans sa chambre ou elle finit par trouver le sommeil. Dans un rêve, elle rencontre Rosette, mais fait ensuite un horrible cauchemar. Mais, si dans son rêve, elle fut blessée, elle le sera dans la réalité, et elle apprend des choses sur Chrno qu'elle n'ose plus approcher. Elle décide de mettre fin à ses doutes…

**Bonne lecture, et désolé pour le retard, mais n'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez le temps **

"Es-tu vraiment un démon Chrno ?"

**16 Juillet 2005,**

**Québec, Chez Melina.**

"Quoi !

Es-tu vraiment un démon Chrno ? " reprit Claire calmement

Posé cette question lui coûtait beaucoup, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

"Je…

Sois sincère. Je t'en pris. Aie confiance en moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande."

Chrno hésita, et son regard fixa la montre.

Le visage souriant de Rosette lui revint en mémoire.

_"Tu lui dois au moins ça Chrno !"_

Le garçon sursauta. Il avait cru entendre la voix de Rosette. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

"Chrno. S'il te plait, répond moi. On est amis non ?"

Il respira un grand, sa décision prise.

"Yes, I am."

Cette simple réponse plongea Claire dans un profond mutisme. Ces yeux reflétaient la même peur que la veille.

Chrno la vit porter sa main à la blessure de son cou.

Le démon eut peur d'être responsable.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Claire la retira en rougissant.

_C'est pas vrai, pourquoi je rougis moi au juste ! Comment je peux lui en vouloir… C'est mon ami après tout… C'est mon ami n'est-ce pas ? Pas autre chose ? Oh la la… J'ai mal à la tête moi…_

Claire se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Claire ça va ! Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer. Dors si tu en a besoin. Je suis là. Je m'occupe de tout.

Ah… M… Merci…"

_Pourquoi est-il aussi gentil alors que je l'ai… traité de monstre, et que je l'ai rejeté…_

Elle s'allongea, posa sa tête lourde sur l'oreiller et s'endormit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Chrno qui l'observa, perplexe.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle dormit, Chrno soupira.

_Voilà! T'es contente Rosette ?_ pensa-t-il

_"Presque"_

Chrno releva la tête, et regarda aux alentours.

"Rosette ?"

Rien.

"Rosette ? C'est vraiment toi ?"

Toujours rien.

Il soupira de nouveau.

"Ah… Je deviens fou…"

L'observant silencieusement, Rosette Christopher ricana sans bruit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**…**

"Je suis rentrée! Désolé du retard mais il y avait…"

Melina n'eut pas le cœur à finir sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Chrno et Claire.

Ne voulant pas les réveiller, elle s'éclipsa discrètement vers la cuisine.

Chrno s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Claire qui ronflait à cause de son nez bouché.

Chrno souriait tristement dans son sommeil, tandis que Clair affichait un air serein.

Melina revint quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas morts, car Claire ne ronflait plus.

Pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, Melina posa une couverture sur les épaules de Chrno.

Elle sourit, satisfaite.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

A cette époque, elle ne se doutait ni de la vraie nature de Chrno, ni de se qui allait arriver ensuite.

Et peut être qu'elle vivait mieux en l'ignorant.

**…**

**20 Juillet 2005**

**Québec, Chez Melina**

"Chrno…

Oui ?

Tu crois tout de même pas que tu vas nous accompagner habillé comme ça ?

Bah… Si. Why ?

Ouahhhhhhhh! Tu viens pas comme ça j'espère ? demanda Claire en arrivant

Why ?

Français s'il te plait.

Surry.

Attends! Moi je vais m'occuper de son cas…"

Melina kidnappa Chrno et l'embarqua dans la chambre sous le regard ahuri de Claire.

"Heu… Melina ?"

Un rire retentit dans toute la maison.

Melina revint tirant une chose bizarrement habillée.

"CHRNO !"

Claire s'effondra de rire.

Melina avait habillé Chrno avec une montagne de froufrous, trouvés probablement dans le grenier.

"Allez viens, Chrno, je vais t'habillé vraiment bien. Je t'ai acheté ce qu'il faut." Dit Claire en s'essayant les larmes de rire qui coulait encore sur ses joues.

Cinq minutes plus tard, et Claire revint suivit d'un jeune garçon habillé d'un T-Shirt rouge et d'un jean délavé, portant une casquette rouge sur la tête.

"Adorable. Mais il faudrait lui couper les cheveux…

AH NON !" hurla Claire

Chrno et Melina la regardèrent, étonnés d'une réaction aussi violente.

Claire, sous ces regards inquisiteurs, rougit.

"Je… suis désolée… Mais je ne veux pas qu'on lui coupe les cheveux c'est tout… Il est très beau comme ça…" marmonna-t-elle alors que le rouge sur son visage s'intensifiait

Lorsque Chrno comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, il rosit légèrement, gêné.

Melina éclata de rire devant tant de gêne.

"Aaah! Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes… Excellent!"

Ils la regardèrent, et bientôt, ils rirent avec elle.

Le fou rire étant passé, Melina s'empara de ses clefs, bouscula tout le petit monde dehors, et ferma la maison.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent dans la rue en riant.

Melina se tenait entre Claire et Chrno qui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards en coin.

Alors, ayant remarquée le manège de ses deux amis, Melina commença à échafauder un plan pour les mettre ensemble.

Mais des cris la sortirent de ses pensées machiavéliques.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Claire

I don't know but…

En français Chrno, en franç…

Regardez!"

Dans le ciel, une énorme créature, que seuls Claire et Chrno purent identifier comme étant un démon, volait à toute vitesse et à basse altitude, terrifiant les passants et s'enfuyaient en hurlant de toutes leurs cordes vocales.

"Melina! Chrno! Courons! Vite! Il nous fonce dessus!"

Claire commença à courir, sa main agrippant celle de Melina.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Melina s'arrêta.

"Cours! Ne t'arrête pas !"

Mais elle ne réagit pas.

Claire se retourna vers elle, et cria son nom lorsqu'elle vit son amie la fixer d'un air affolé, sans pouvoir bouger.

"Chrno! Aide-moi! Melina n'arrive plus à bouger.

Quelqu'un l'immobilise. Il faut mettre cette personne hors service pour qu'elle retrouve ses moyens.

Mais comment… ATTENTION CHRNO !"

Le démon les avait rattrapés. Il s'empara du corps immobilisé de Melina et griffa Chrno à l'épaule avant de s'en aller.

"MELINA!"

Claire se releva, et courut derrière le démon qui prenait de la hauteur, mais elle n'était pas assez rapidement, et elle perdait du terrain.

Finalement, elle tomba, et le démon disparut.

Chrno la rejoignit en courant.

"Claire! Ca va !

POURQUOI N'AS-TU PAS DESCELLE LA MONTRE ! TU AURAIS PU LA SAUVER!

Mais Claire… Je ne peux pas le faire… Enfin si, mais c'est dangereux pour toi…

TU AURAIS DU! Tu aurais du! C'est ta faute Chrno! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant, Tu aurais du la sauver… Tu…"

Et elle sanglota dans les bras de Chrno qui ne trouvait aucun autre moyen de la consoler à part de la prendre contre lui.

_"Serait-ce le moment pour reprendre du service ? Hum… Peut être bien…"_

Et Rosette les regardait à travers la montre, attendant le moment où elle se manifesterait.

**Arg… Je sais qu'après tant d'attente, vous fournir un chapitre aussi pitoyable ça ne se fait pas ' Mais bon, je dois dire qu'en ce moment, je sèche un peu. **

**Mais bon, j'espère que vous aurez la suite bientôt quand même ! **

**MeLiNa-ChAn et KiYoI-cHaN.**


End file.
